This competitive renewal application is for a Senior Scientist Award, to support ongoing research and research-training related to the prevention of alcohol problems in adolescents and adult members of the community. This continuation application requests salary funds to allow the investigator to continue pursuing a full-time research career. Time previously allocated to undergraduate teaching and clinical supervision would be devoted to (a) research in the prevention of alcohol problems, and (b) research training for graduate and postdoctoral students in psychology who are engaged in alcohol-related research. The investigator currently has two NIAAA-funded research awards, "The Effects of Meditation on Alcohol Use and Recidivism," the long-term objective of which is to reduce alcohol abuse, related negative consequences, and recidivism in a correctional facility population., and "lntervention for Adolescent Indian Drinking," the long-term objective is to reduce the negative consequences with alcohol abuse by Native youth. Research training is currently supported by an NIAAA postdoctoral training grant awarded to the applicant, for which the applicant devotes a great deal of time to graduate and postdoctoral research training.